When Harry Met Hermione
by TravellingWilbury Lumeca
Summary: Hermione is a precocious eight year-old girl. Harry is an abused eight year-old boy. What happens when they meet in her parents' dental clinic? Magic, that's what it is.


_TravellingWilbury Lumeca proudly present,_

**When Harry Met Hermione**

**Type:** Alternate Universe

**Main Character(s):** Trio

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc.

* * *

_Chapter One: The Victim_

On Wednesday, August 7, 1988, the fateful day our story begins, a home schooled eight year old girl by the name of Hermione Jane Granger was doing her daily math lesson in her mother's office at her parents' dental clinic when she heard a woman say to her mother, "My nephew Harry has fallen and damaged several of his front teeth, and I was hoping you could set him to rights. What, with school starting in several weeks, my husband and I wanted to make sure he was healed before we sent him off to school."

"My husband is a dental surgeon, and, as soon as he finishes with his current patient, I'll have him examine your nephew," Hermione heard her mother, Dr. Ione Granger reply. Then, she heard her mother say, "Follow me, Harry, and we'll see about getting you all better." Once inside an examination room, Ione added, "Dear, please have a seat, and my husband will be in to see you shortly."

Several minutes later, Hermione exited her mother's office to get a drink of water, when she saw a raven haired boy with broken glasses sitting in one of her parents' examination rooms. Looking closer at the boy, she noticed he was wearing a heavy oversized jumper on a very warm summer day, and asked, "Aren't you uncomfortable wearing that heavy jumper on a hot day like today?"

"It feels okay to me," the boy replied timidly, not looking Hermione in the eye.

"Oh, I'm so sorry; where are my manners?" Hermione replied. "My name is Hermione; what's yours?"

"Harry," she heard the boy whisper.

"I heard that lady in our waiting room tell Mum that you were her nephew; do you live around here?"

"She's my Aunt Petunia, but we don't live around here," the boy nervously answered.

"Where are you from, and why did you come to my parents' clinic?" she asked.

"We live in Little Whinging, Surrey, and I don't know why we came here," he replied timidly.

"Don't worry, Harry, Daddy will fix you up straight away," Hermione reassured the boy, putting a hand on his shoulder, causing him to wince in pain.

"Mum, there's something wrong with that boy named Harry sitting in one of Daddy's chairs," Hermione explained, seeing her mother in her office. "I just told him not to worry because Daddy would fix him up straight away, but when I touched his shoulder he acted like it really hurt him. Plus, isn't a bit odd, that he's wearing a heavy jumper on a hot day like today. It's so hot that all I'm wearing shorts and a tank top and he's wearing that jumper that's way too big on him. He said they lived in Little Whinging, Surrey, too. Why in the world would anyone come all the way to Oxford from Little Whinging just to take someone to the dentist? "

"I don't know, dear, I was wondering about that, myself," Ione replied. "I'll ask your father check the boy over for signs of abuse when he examines his teeth. Personally, I believe this boy's been abused by someone, and he's been brought to us in the hope that no one will suspect anything."

"So, you suspect the lad in my examination room has been abused," Dr. Herman Granger said, walking up to his wife and daughter. "I overheard what you two were discussing, and if I suspect the lad's been the victim of child abuse, we'll notify the local child abuse hotline. I'm so glad we attended that session on recognizing signs of child abuse at that seminar we attended last month and it shouldn't take me but a few minutes to check for signs of abuse."

"So, Harry, how did you injure your teeth?" Herman asked, as he examined the boy's teeth.

"I fell off the jungle gym at a play park," the boy replied.

"This won't hurt, but I have to take some x-rays of you jaw and teeth, so I can make sure I can treat you properly," Herman added. As Herman maneuvered his x-ray machine closer to the boy's jaw, he noticed what appeared to be black and blue marks hidden under the boy's jumper and dried blood in his scalp. Sighing, Herman said, "Harry, I need to get some more x-ray film, so I'll be right back in a few minutes."

"I'm going to ring the local child abuse hotline and tell them to come over straight away, as we have a suspected case of child abuse in our office," Herman said to his wife a few seconds later.

"Daddy, we have to help him," Hermione said with tears running down her face.

"We will, sweetheart," Herman replied, embracing his daughter.

"Daddy, until the police get here, can I go talk to Harry?" asked Hermione. "He looks so sad, and I want to see if he'd like to be my friend."

"Yes, you may, sweetheart; that is most kind of you," Herman answered. "If his life's been as horrible as I think it's been, I'm sure he could use a friend of his own age. But, please try to not make any more strange things happen, because it might frighten the poor lad if you do."

"I'll try my best, Daddy," Hermione acknowledged. Stepping into the room with Harry, she said, "Daddy sent me in here to keep you company while he goes out get something for your teeth. So, Harry, how old are you? I'm eight, myself, and I'll be nine this coming September 19."

"I turned eight on July 31," Harry replied.

"Oh, really," she answered. "What kind of presents did you get? I like books, myself, and that's Daddy and Mum buy for me the most."

"I like books, but no one ever gets me any," Harry replied sadly.

"They don't give you books; that's ghastly!" Hermione exclaimed, before much to her dismay several books appeared on Harry's lap.

"Wow; you can make odd things happen like I do!" Harry gasped.

"You can make funny things happen, too?" Hermione said, beaming. "What kind of things have you made happen?"

"One time at school I made my teacher's wig turn blue..." Harry replied, starting to warm up to the lassie talking to him.

"Oh, that's funny," Hermione giggled.

"What's funny, sweetheart?" Herman asked, stepping back into the room with Ione.

"Oh, Daddy and Mum, isn't it wonderful?" Hermione replied. "Harry just told me he makes funny things happen like I do, and one time he made his teacher's wig turn blue."

"Another one?" questioned Ione. "This means our little girl isn't alone in this world, but I wonder what it all means."

_!_

"Minerva, are you free to take a trip with me to Oxford?" Albus Dumbledore asked, stepping into Professor Minerva McGonagall office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. .

"What's wrong, Albus?" Minerva asked in return.

"One of the magic detection charms I placed on Harry Potter has just been set off, and it was not Harry who set it off this time," the worried Albus replied. "And, what concerns me most is that it was triggered in Oxford and not Little Whinging."

"Oh, my" replied Minerva. "Let's quit dilly dallying around, transfigure ourselves, and be off to Oxford, at once."

_!_

"I don't know, but I think the police are here to question Harry's aunt," answered Herman.

"Y-Y-You called the police!" exclaimed the panic stricken Harry. "My uncle's gonna be so mad he's really gonna give me a good thrashing."

"Harry, don't worry, it'll be okay," Hermione replied, touching Harry's cheek, as Herman went to let the police into their clinic. "Daddy and Mum won't let them hurt you, any more. They just called the police to make sure whoever beat you can't do it again. "

"YOU CALLED THE POLICE ON ME!" Ione, Harry, and Hermione heard his Aunt Petunia shriek. "WHERE'S THE LITTLE BASTARD AND WHAT KIND OF LIES DID HE TELL YOU?"

"Ione, please bring Harry into the waiting room, so the officer can examine him," Herman said a few seconds later.

"Don't worry, Harry," Hermione reassured him, "we won't let her do anything to you."

"THERE YOU ARE, YOU LITTLE BASTARD, WHY KIND OF LIES DID YOU TELL THEM?" Petunia shrieked, charging at Harry and grabbing his arm.

"Take your hands off my friend, and leave him alone," Hermione commanded, before Petunia was sent hurtling across the room, landing at the feet of Albus Dumbledore, who had just entered the room with Minerva McGonagall.

"What the..." the police officer said, putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Take your hand off my friend, and let her be," Harry commanded, as the police officer was sent hurtling across the room, as well.

"Please, everyone, clam down, have a seat, and Minerva and I can sort things out for you," Dumbledore said. "Minerva, please examine Mrs. Dursley, while I examine the officer." Passing his wand over the constable, he added, "Other than a bump on the head, the officer will be fine once we perform a memory charm on him."

"Mrs. Dursley has several broken ribs, a broken ankle, a broken wrist, and has had several teeth knocked out," Minerva added. "I'll send for Poppy, and she can set her to rights in a few minutes."

"After what she did to her nephew, I say let her suffer," Herman offered.

"Albus, this lad has five broken teeth, seven broken ribs, a cracked skull, and numerous welts and gashes on his arms, buttocks, legs, and back. Additionally, he has so many scars I can't even begin to count them," Minerva stated, passing her wand over Harry. Turning on her friend and mentor, she charged, "You said when we left him on his aunt's doorstep that he'd be safe from harm. This bloody well doesn't look like safe to me."

"Why kind of people are you that you'd leave a boy on someone's doorstep only to be abused?" Ione snapped.

"That's what I'd like to know," Minerva added in her thick Scottish brogue. "Albus, please tell these fine people all about the type of person who would leave a baby on someone's doorstep and never check on him to see how he was faring."

"You mean you left him with those horrid people when he was just a baby?" Hermione asked. "What kind of monster are you? I don't know what Harry and I are or why both of us make funny things happen, but neither one of us deserved to be treated the way he was."

"It'll be okay, Hermione," Harry said, putting a hand on her arm.

"No it's not all-right, Harry," sobbed Hermione.

"Poppy, good you're here," Minerva acknowledged. "Please examine young Mr. Potter, set him to rights, and then take care of Lily's disgusting sister."

"You mean this lad's Harry Potter," Poppy gasped, passing her wand over Harry. "This boy looks like he's been used as a punching bag, and I bet he has been for quite sometime. Why, some of these scars are at least five or six years old, and just look at how thin he is. Somebody's just barely been feeding him enough to keep him alive. Has he been with Lily's sister ever since 'You-Know-Who' murdered his parents?"

"Yes, Poppy, thanks to the _great_ Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, the famous boy-who-lived has been abused and neglected for most of his life," Minerva explained with venom in her words, as Poppy to the Granger's astonishment healed Harry's teeth and set to work on his other injuries..

"I think it's time you people told us what's going on here," Herman demanded. "This morning a lad who's been abused most of his life was brought to our clinic over one hundred kilometers from his home. Then, this lad and our daughter learn they can both make peculiar things happen. Meanwhile, during the whole process, the two of them become fast friends and both of them send someone crashing across our waiting room when they thought the other one was in trouble."

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, and these two fine ladies are Minerva McGonagall and Poppy Pomfrey," Dumbledore said. "I am a wizard, just as Harry is, and these two ladies are witches, just as your daughter, Hermione, is."

"Harry's a wizard and I'm a witch; so that's why we do odd things now and then," Hermione mused aloud. "Are there more people around like us?"

"Yes, Hermione, there are many others like us, though none quite as talented as you and Harry appear to be," Albus explained. "I am the headmaster at a school whose purpose it is to train young wizards and witches such as you and Harry..."

"I'm not going there," Hermione stated. "I want nothing to do with a bunch of people that would send a baby to live with monsters and let them do what they've done to Harry."

"Then, I have no further recourse than to place a block on your magical abilities and to erase all memories of today's events from you and your parents," Albus proclaimed sadly.

"Leave my friend and her mum n dad be," Harry said, embracing Hermione tightly.

"Harry, please release her, step aside, and do not make this any more painful," Albus pleaded.

"Piss off, old man," Harry snapped. "You'll have to get through me to get to her."

"Harry, you give me to recourse, _Stupefy,"_ Albus proclaimed. Much to his surprise, a golden lion shaped shield formed in front of the two embracing children easily absorbing his curse.

"If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I never would have believed it," a beaming Minerva said. "The _great_ Albus Dumbledore has been bested by a pair of eight year olds." Passing her wand over t Harry and Hermione, she exclaimed, "I don't believe it. They've bonded. I don't know how, but two eight year olds who'd never met or seen each other before just over two hours ago have bonded."

:"This changes things drastically," Albus commented, passing his wand over the children, only to be driven back by their shield. Stroking his long white beard, he added, "I am unable to get near them, but apparently you four can; quite interesting, indeed."

"Mr. Dumbledore, these two do not trust you, and that is why you cannot get near them," Ione retorted. "I can't say that I blame them, either. If you want our daughter and Harry to go to your school, I suggest you do something to earn their trust, because right now, I do not believe the want to go there."

"Albus, Dr. Granger is quite correct in her analogy, and I would advise you to change your tact in this manner," Minerva advised. "The Wizarding press would have a field day if they discover what's transpired here today."

"Harry, please release Hermione and let me talk to you," Albus implored.

"I'll listen to you, but I'm not lettin go of Hermione," Harry retorted. "You tried ta do something to us, and we know holding each other won't let you hurt us."

"Very well," Albus sighed before telling Harry a portion of why he left him with the Dursleys.

"Then, why didn't you check up on Harry and stop his aunt, uncle, and cousin from being so mean to him?" Hermione demanded. "You just said his mum and dad were your friends; why didn't you make sure their son was truly safe?"

"As I said before, I truly thought Harry would be safer..." Albus replied.

"Albus Dumbledore, you and I must have a different definition of what being safe is," Poppy commented, as she finished with Harry. "When I examined him, I discovered this lad's had his bones broken more than fifty times. Most of the past breaks were not even set correctly, and I was forced to redo many of them. Many of his vital organs have been damaged over and over again, as well. When I healed his skull fracture I detected he's had at least twenty concussions. Additionally, Harry's at least three inches shorter and more than twenty pound lighter than he should be. It's a miracle the lad has lived this long."

"Albus, I have never crossed you in my life, but if you do not take measures to find alternate living accommodations for Harry, I am going to the governors and request that you be removed as headmaster," Minerva demanded. "No child deserves to be put through what Harry has, and I'll be damned to Hades before I let you do it again."

"Minerva and Poppy, I need no further convincing," Albus acquiesced. Pointing his wand at Petunia, he said, "_Ennervate_. Petunia, my name is Albus Dumbledore, and when Minerva and I left Harry on your doorstep almost seven years ago I left you instructions as to how I wanted you to raise your sister's son. However, you and your family have treated Harry worse than a dog. If the situation was reversed, and it was your son that was sent to live with Lily and James, I have no doubt in my mind that your sister would have treated your son as her own and we want to know why you did not reciprocate."

"I don't give a damn about my freaky sister or her bastard," Petunia spat. "My sister was a bitch..." she added before grabbing her throat, as she began to choke.

"Harry, release your aunt, at once," Dumbledore commanded.

"Okay, I'll stop this time:" Harry agreed. "But, if she ever calls Mum that again; next time maybe I won't."

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE THE FREAK AGAIN," Petunia shrieked. "The deal I made with you when I took him in is off, and you can find somewhere else for the bastard to live..." as once more she grabbed her throat, choking.

"Harry," Dumbledore shouted.

"It wasn't Harry this time," Hermione admitted, releasing Petunia. "I choked her for calling my friend a bastard."

"Mrs. Dursley, before you leave, I must ask you sign this agreement relieving you and your husband of Harry's guardianship in the non-magical world," Albus instructed.

"I'll sign anything to get rid of the ungrateful freak," Petunia snapped.

"Not so fast," Ione said, as Petunia turned to leave after signing the guardianship papers. "My husband and I still think this scum and her worthless husband should be charged with child abuse and given the appropriate punishment."

"That's right," Herman agreed with a sly grin. "And, we all know what happens to child abusers behind prison walls."

"Have no fear, there will be an investigation, and I daresay Mr. and Mrs. Dursley will be charged with child abuse and given just punishment," Minerva commented. "However, given that Harry is a wizard, I believe we should leave it up to the Wizarding world to investigate, prosecute, and pronounce punishment. You see, we have an agreement with your prime minister that allows us to investigate, prosecute, and punish all those who abuse magical children."

"Additionally, we have the matter of the one thousand pound per month stipend that Lily's parents' trust fund paid Mr. and Mrs. Dursley for keeping Harry," the beaming Albus mentioned. "This of course will now be given to whomever we deem as his next guardians."

"You can't do that and you know it," Petunia snarled.

"Ah, but you see I already have," Albus answered. "I have known of this trust fund since before Harry was born, and the document you just signed, of which I've already filed on Harry's behalf, stops all payment of said trust fund stipend the moment it is on file. And, as such, the bi-monthly addition to your personal account will no longer be made, including the one set to be made two days hence."

"You tricked me," Petunia spat. "If I'd known that, I never would have signed the bastard..." she added, before once more clutching her throat.

"Hermione, please release Mrs. Dursley," Albus instructed.

"When she leaves Harry for good, I'll release her," Hermione proclaimed.

"Mrs. Dursley, I suggest you leave at once," Albus explained. "Harry, is there anything you wish to say to your aunt before she leaves?"

"Yeah," Harry replied. "Aunt Horse-face, Uncle Vernon's an ogre, Dudley's a worthless pig, and I hope the whole lot of you rots in Hades. Now, get out of my sight and don't let the door hit you in the arse on the way out."

"Well said, Harry," Minerva agreed. "Now, Albus, where is Harry going to live now, and what will you do for his protection."

"My wife and I are more than willing to allow Harry to live with us, but we don't want any payment for doing so," Herman announced. "Harry is and the first child of her own kind that Hermione has ever met and the first friend she's ever had, and we'd be more than willing to let him stay with us. The only thing we ask is for someone to tutor these two gifted youngsters."

"I will comply with all of your requests," Albus commented. Smiling, he added, "The first thing I wish to do is perform a Fidelis Charm to insure yours and Harry's safety, as I would like to make it a secret that Harry Potter is living with you..."

"NO!" shouted Hermione. "Harry told me earlier today, that those monsters used to hide him in their basement and make him keep quiet so visitors wouldn't know he lived their. We want him and us to be safe, but I'm not going to let him be hidden away in our house."

"Would you then allow me provide Harry with an alias?" Albus asked. "He could still live with you, but whenever you call him Harry only those with knowledge of our secret would hear the name Harry Potter. Anyone else would here his alias name, instead. Harry, do you have any names in mind you might like to use?"

"No I don't, sir," Harry replied.

"Why don't you use something from both your mum and dad," Hermione suggested.

"Blimey, that's a great idea," Harry agreed. Let's see, Mum's maiden name was Evans, so my first name could be Evan. Does anybody know what Dad's full name was?"

"Your father's full name was James Hans Potter," Albus answered.

"Harry, what about Evan Hanson as your alias?" suggested Hermione.

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry acknowledge. "Evan Hanson sounds perfect."

"Excellent," Albus chimed in. Pointing his wand at himself, he said, "Fidelius, Albus Dumbledore. Harry Potter now resides with Herman, Ione, and Hermione Granger, and shall be known as Evan Hanson by the ones Albus Dumbledore does not share this secret with. From now until I lift this charm, whenever Harry is called by his name, those not told of this secret by me, shall only hear the name Evan Hanson."

"Ooh, that's amazing," Hermione stated. "Will Harry and I be able to learn how to do that?"

"All in good time, my dear," Albus answered. "With your permission, of course, I wish to place a great number of additional protective and concealment charms around this property, so that only you, your patients, and friends may have access to them. As for tutors for these youngsters, two names come to mind. One was a very close friend to Harry's parents, and the other has a number of children of her own, but has always been willing to assist with other youngsters."

"Mr. Dumbledore, since Hermione's mum and dad don't want money for keeping me; could we give it to our tutors, instead?" asked Harry.

"An excellent suggestion, Harry," Dumbledore agreed. "I'll contact your tutors this afternoon and set up a schedule for you and Hermione. I must connect this home to a secure floo network, as well. While one of your tutors will most likely teach you here, the other most likely will ask that you travel to her home for your tutoring."

"Sir, what's a floo network," Hermione asked.

"That, my dear, is a method of transportation we use via a home's fireplace," Albus answered.

"Won't that burn us?" asked Harry.

"No, my dear boy, it won't," Albus chuckled. "As you both know little about the magical world, I suggest a trip to Diagon Alley would be most beneficial for us all. There you will find a number of shops, but my favorite is the Flourish & Blotts Bookstore."

"Ooh, a bookstore," Hermione squealed.

"Mr. Dumbledore, you have just made our daughter's day," Ione commented. "Books are her favorite things in the world."

"No there not," replied the blushing Hermione. "You, Daddy, and Harry come first and then the books. Harry said he likes books, too, but those ghastly relatives never gave him any."

"Where is this Diagon Alley?" asked Herman.

"Diagon Alley is located in London," answered Albus.

"I think we should stop at a store along the way, and get Harry something to wear besides these ghastly clothes," Hermione commented. "No offense, Harry, but those horrid relatives of yours chose the most hideous looking things for you to wear."

"The only things new they ever got me were pants," Harry explained. "Everything else I got was because my fat cousin outgrew it, wore it out, or didn't like it. I even had to wear the waster's old trainers."

"Harry, please allow me to make the clothes and shoes you're wearing at moment more appropriate for your size and the weather," Albus offered, pointing his wand at Harry.

"No!" shouted Hermione, grabbing Harry. "You're not doing anything to my friend."

"Hermione, dear, will you allow me to alter Harry's clothes?" Minerva offered.

"Yes, ma'am, I'll let you do it, but not Mr. Dumbledore," Hermione answered.

"Alas, it is my own fault for being so impetuous, earlier," Albus replied. "Thank-you, Minerva, for your assistance. I have usurped my own credibility in the eyes of these fine youngsters, and will take some doing on my part to overcome it. Drs. Granger, how much time will you require to do some shopping for Harry and drive to King's Cross Station in London?"

"I believe four hours time should be sufficient, and since we were already taking a holiday this afternoon, we should be able to meet you at King's Cross around three o'clock this afternoon," Herman replied.

"Very good," Albus responded. "I shall meet you at King's Cross at three. Hopefully, by that time I can contact the tutors I have chosen for these youngsters, and we can meet them at the Leaky Cauldron for tea."

* * *

**A/N: This story contains a lot of AU, but much of what happens to Harry and company follow Ms. Rowling's story line, but by the time our heroes reach the end of year six, things will mostly be as they appear in the books.**


End file.
